


Truth Spells & Panic Attacks

by nvr2mnybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Implied Scott McCall/Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Magic!Stiles, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvr2mnybooks/pseuds/nvr2mnybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally casts a Truth Spell on Derek and learns of the wolf's true feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Spells & Panic Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt on tumblr that said:  
> "fic where Derek gets hit by a truth spell and makes a terribly obvious statement and Stiles sarcastically says, “tell me something I don’t know” and Derek responds, “secretly I think you were replaced by a changeling as a child because I don’t understand how a human can have such perfect lips” and Stiles just gapes at him with his perfect mouth and Derek turns red and scowls"
> 
> I lost the link to the prompt so I don't know who posted the request. If, by chance, that person ever reads this: "Darling, I hope it lives up to your expectations. If not, I apologize."
> 
> Unbeta'd. I own nothing.

Stiles probably should have listened to Lydia when she told him not to play around with magic unsupervised. But Deaton had been busy and Stiles had been bored, so he'd thumbed through his spell book and memorized one that was practically harmless. Plus, he hadn't been trying to hit Derek with the truth spell, he'd simply stepped between Stiles and Scott at just the wrong moment. Stiles had already muttered the words to the spell and couldn't stop it. All he could do was stare in horror as Derek stumbled and fell to one knee. Everyone had immediately crowded around him and it had only taken a second for the wolves to scent magic on him. Three pairs of eyes locked onto Stiles in disbelief.

Luckily, Scott had wrapped his arms around Cora to stop her from flaying Stiles alive, though Scott had looked pretty stunned himself. “What the hell, Stiles?”

Stiles was so horrified he could barely speak. “I didn't—it was supposed to—honestly, I didn't mean to!”

“What exactly _did_ you do?” Cora snarled.

Stiles gulped. “Uh, I was trying to cast a little, harmless spell on Scott when Derek walked into it.”

“You what?!” Scott yelled and loosened his hold on Cora enough that she pulled free and ran at Stiles, fangs bared. Stiles yelped and turned to flee but Derek's voice stopped everyone.

“Cora! Stop!” Stiles looked over at Derek who was standing again and looking completely normal. Stiles frowned. Maybe it hadn't even worked. “I'm okay.”

Cora cast one last hateful look at Stiles then walked over to her brother and petted his hair. “Are you sure? I can still rip his throat out.”

Derek smiled-- _smiled!_ \--at his sister but shook his head. “I'm okay. Whatever it was I don't think it worked because I feel the same.”

“Dammit.” Stiles murmured—which of course the wolves heard and earned him more scowls. “What? It was harmless!”

Lydia chuckled as she approached him and threw an arm around him. “Stiles, sweetie, what did I say?”

Stiles felt his cheeks heat as everyone stared at him. “You said not to try using magic unless you or Deaton were there to supervise.” He glanced over at the redhead. “Technically you were here to supervise me.”

Lydia slapped the back of his head. “Who was with you when you were learning the spell?”

“No one.” He forced out. He didn't need a babysitter and a part of him had hoped he could prove himself to the pack if he'd performed the spell in front of everyone. Instead, he'd proved how much of a fuck-up he was. Oh joy.

Scott seemed to notice how embarrassed Stiles was and tried to bring everyone's attention back around to what he'd been saying about the harpies. “As I was saying, the Argent bestiary isn't much help because they've never encountered any before. There were a couple of different pieces of lore—one about harpies actually being sirens—but I think we're going to have to try to do our own research on this.”

There was some grumbling by the others but not from Stiles. He loved researching as long as it wasn't for school. He was already mentally picking which sites on his computer he wanted to check first when he realized everyone was looking at him again. “What?”

Cora snorted and rolled her eyes, Lydia smirked like she knew what he'd been thinking, and Scott just shook his head in exasperation before repeating himself. “I asked if you would be willing to stop by Deaton's and ask him if he knows anything about harpies. I have to meet my mom at the hospital after this.”

Stiles groaned. “You're going to call him before I get there and tell him about the spell mishap, aren't you?”

Scott smiled but didn't actually deny the accusation. Instead, he turned to Derek. “You should go with him. Get checked over just in case.”

Stiles bristled indignantly. “I didn't hurt him! It didn't even work!”

More than just Scott's eyebrows raised at his outburst but Stiles didn't acknowledge anyone else. His best friend shrugged. “Sorry, dude, but even if the spell didn't work _something_ hit him hard enough to knock him to his knee. I'd feel better if Deaton checked him out.” He glanced at the other wolf. “Okay, Derek?”

Derek shrugged. “Sure, but I feel fine.”

Stiles waved a hand at Derek and opened his mouth to yell ' _see_ ' when Lydia, with narrowed eyes, interrupted. “What spell did you say that was, Stiles?”

“Uh.” He hesitated, then cast apologetic eyes at his best friend. “A truth spell.”

“You tried to cast a truth spell on me?” Scott shrieked.

Stiles and the wolves winced. Okay, so in hindsight it might not have been Stiles best idea. He glanced at Allison and Isaac, the former scowled and the latter blushed. Yeah...not his most shining moment. “Yes, but I didn't so let's just move on.”

As Scott quietly fumed and made silent promises to rip Stiles a new one later, Lydia walked over and inspected Derek. He tried to step away but Cora was still standing too close to let him go anywhere. “How do we know it didn't work? As you said Scott, something did hit him. Maybe it did work.”

Derek suddenly looked ready to mow her down to get away.

“Let's test it.” Lydia said. She seemed almost...gleeful. Stiles thought that was kind of weird, but maybe she just really liked using the scientific method of testing your hypothesis in the real world. “Derek what is your favorite color?”

Derek looked murderous but he answered. “Red.”

Lydia looked to Cora who shrugged. “I don't know if that's true or not.”

Lydia rolled her eyes but Isaac stepped forward. “I think the fact that he actually answered may be an indication that he's under the influence.” He cocked his head. “Derek, what kind of car do you drive?”

It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes. “A Camero.”

“Okay, seriously, Isaac? We all know that he drives a flashy car. How is that a helpful question?” Stiles asked.

“No, I think he's on to something.” Lydia responded. “Derek. What is your last name?”

Sighing, Derek crossed his arms over his chest. “Hale.” His eyes widened and his arms dropped down to his sides. “Oh hell.”

Suddenly everyone was talking at once, arguing over what to ask him next and Derek looked ready to bolt at any moment. Stiles was unimpressed with all of the suggestions, they all lacked imagination. “If you guys can't come up with anything half-way decent I'm out of here.”

“We should not take advantage of the situation, guys.” Scott said but he had a huge-ass grin on his face. “Because Derek wouldn't take advantage if it was one of us, would you, Derek?”

Derek shook his head but his mouth had other plans. “More than likely.”

Scott giggled like a school girl. “Oh, this is gonna be awesome.”

“Scott.” And that was Derek whining. Scott was right, Stiles thought as he rubbed his hands together, this was going to be _awesome_.

***

Derek was damn near panicking and the worst part? The other wolves could tell. The tiny smirk Isaac threw at him as his heart rate sped up was proof enough of that. But they were still going to tease him about this. Cora! He turned to his sister, she would help him out of this. As he met her light brown eyes all he saw was pure evil. Oh god, he was so screwed.

He was frantically trying to think of a way to distract the pack before he revealed something embarrassing or, worse yet, something that could ruin the shaky friendship that he had managed to build with one snarky human. Against his will, his eyes stared to Stiles who looked prepared to ask him something awful and brilliant but he didn't know true fear until he noticed Lydia looking between him and Stiles thoughtfully. Why did he have to be in a pack full of smart and observant humans? He cleared his throat and spoke before she could. “I don't think the harpy situation should take precedence over this but I'd really rather not answer any more questions.”

He slapped a hand to his face as Stiles cackled and the others laughed a little more reasonably. Apparently he had zero control over what he said if he tried to say something other than the full truth, so he decided he'd just leave and keep his mouth shut for the next few days. Hell, it's not like it would be that unusual for him to be so quiet. He made it about one step before Scott grabbed his arm.

“Oh, come on, Derek. I won't let it get out of hand. Just a few questions to embarrass you horribly, then I'll let you be on your way to brood somewhere.” Scott smiled his stupid, goofy smile and Derek felt an urge to punch it off his face. But as his alpha, Derek probably shouldn't do that...didn't mean he wasn't tempted.

“Fine! Three questions.” Derek growled and shook off Scott's hand.

“A piece.” Stiles countered and Derek's heart skipped a beat. Scott threw him a reassuring smile, which he actually found calming. Until Scott spoke.

“Six. One to each of us, so make it count.” Scott grinned as he clapped Derek on the shoulder and moved to stand between Allison and Isaac. Derek felt less calm.

When nobody immediately stepped up to ask a question, Derek snapped. “This offer expires in ten minutes.”

“Didn't realize you _had_ offered.” Cora muttered as she moved to stand with the others across from him, and leaving him by himself. He felt like he was facing a firing squad.

Still no one spoke and Derek got the feeling they were all trying to come up with the best possible question. Finally, Isaac shrugged and called out. “ _Why_ do you drive the Camero?”

Derek took a steadying breath. Okay, that wasn't too bad. “I like the speed. Plus, it looks really cool.”

“Oh jeez. Why don't you tell me something I don't know?” Stiles sneered sarcastically.

Derek felt the compulsion to spill his guts and tried to force it back down. His body started to shake as he squeezed his hands into fists and ground his teeth together. It was no use. The others, he vaguely noticed, looked concerned but he couldn't focus on anything but _answering the damn question._ He could feel the words making their way up his throat. He made a strange whimpering noise, then the words were expelled from his mouth through his clenched teeth. “I secretly think you were replaced by a changeling as a child because I don’t understand how a human can have such perfect lips.”

Stiles gaped at him with his perfect mouth and Derek could feel himself flushing as silence reigned in the loft. He scowled at the entire room, then turned and stormed out of his own damn home. No one tried to stop him. No one said anything until he was climbing into his car. If he hadn't been listening for some kind of reaction he wouldn't have heard it. As it was, he very distinctly heard Lydia proclaim: “Well, that counts as your question Stiles.”

Derek laughed harshly as he threw the car into gear and peeled out of the parking lot across from his building. That would have to count as everyone's question, because no way was he going back until he could say a blue pen was red. He didn't think it would take more than a couple of days. Until then, he'd hide out in the Preserve. He didn't actually want to go too far in case they needed him—they did have that harpy situations still to deal with. So if the other wolves really wanted to find him they probably could, but a not small part of Derek doubted they would. Scott and Isaac had been getting along fine with only Stiles, Lydia, and Allison as back up for months before he and Cora had come back. Sometimes he thought Scott had only allowed them into his pack because he felt sorry for them. That stung Derek's pride but he knew the strength and protection that came with belonging to a pack and he wanted that for Cora. His pride could take a hundred hits if it meant she would be taken care of and safe.

Three hours later, the sun had set and Derek was just finding a place to bed down for the night when his cell phone chimed. It was probably Cora. He contemplated not even looking and just turning his phone off but common sense prevailed. He couldn't be unreachable to his sister. He pulled his phone out and saw that it was a text, but it was from Stiles.

_can u come over? wanna talk_

Derek didn't answer. It would be best if they just pretended he'd never said anything—and once the spell wore off and he returned he'd do just that. Over an hour passed without any other messages and Derek was almost asleep, propped up against a tree, when his phone went off again. He growled into the darkness as he retrieved his cell from his pocket.

_srsly? deaton was useless. need help w/harpies_

A small, hopeful corner of Derek's heart (one that he hadn't even realized was there) withered at the message. He tried to tell himself that it was best that Stiles didn't care about Derek's confession. It would make things less awkward for him. He was sure the others would probably still tease him but if Stiles blew it off then they would eventually too. He told himself that was a good thing as he rose. Even if Stiles had wanted something to come of Derek's attraction, Derek knew it shouldn't happen. Every time he tried for more than casual hook-ups and people ended up dead. Literally. And Stiles was not a casual kind of guy. So it was for the best...really.

He parked the car two blocks over out of habit. Now that the Sheriff knew about the things that went bump in the night, he knew that occasionally Derek (or one of the others) would call on Stiles for help. Usually in the middle of the night. Sheriff Stilinski had been less than pleased with the idea of Stiles having late night visitors (especially on school nights), but Scott had assured him it only happened in the case of emergencies. Total bullshit; Derek knew for a fact that Scott liked to drop in at three a.m. when he was having issues with Allison and/or Isaac. Of course, Derek had never said anything because he only knew about that because he'd been watching Stiles's room pretty much religiously since he and Cora had returned a few months ago. While he'd been gone he'd accepted his feelings for the annoying little shit, and while he had had zero intention of ever telling Stiles, he hadn't felt right leaving him unprotected. He'd never told Cora where he was going when he left every night and now he wondered where she thought he was spending his nights.

He approached the Stilinski house and absently noticed the Sheriff's cruiser wasn't in the driveway next to Stiles' POS Jeep. All the lights were off except for those in Stiles's room, so Derek decided to take his normal route and scaled the house. He immediately saw Stiles sitting at his desk, legs bouncing uncontrollably, as he scrolled through something on his computer. Feeling uncertain suddenly, Derek tapped at the window instead of just letting himself in as usual. Stiles looked up from his computer and around at the window in confusion. When he saw Derek perched like a bird outside, a strained smile crossed his face. “It's open, dude.”

As soon as Derek was inside the room, Stiles rose and walked toward him. Derek darted out of the way and Stiles gave him a weird look as he reached the window and closed it. Derek felt very stupid and awkward and he was contemplating just bolting out the bedroom door when the hairs on his neck stood up in warning. His head whipped around just in time to see Stiles close the circle of mountain ash he'd laid around his room. He'd trapped himself in his bedroom with a werewolf. Derek was going to have to talk to the Sheriff about this.

“What the hell, Stiles?” Derek growled. He could feel his wolf starting to get agitated at being closed in a cage—even if the walls were invisible. Derek paced to try and take the edge off.

“Listen, Derek, we need to talk about what—”

“You said you needed help with research.” Derek interrupted. He flashed his eyes and a little fang at Stiles to try and scare him into letting him out but Stiles just snorted at him and went back to his desk.

“I lied. You didn't answer my first text so I tried something else. Worked, didn't it?” Stiles asked as he shut down his laptop. He hadn't meant it as a real question but Derek felt the compulsion to answer rise up again and he didn't bother fighting it anymore.

“It did.” He grumbled as he finally stopped pacing and slumped into a chair on the opposite side of the room. “I really don't think this is a good idea. Let's just pretend nothing happened until things go back to normal.”

“No.” Stiles muttered absently as he looked for something in his backpack on the floor.

“'No'?” Derek rubbed a hand on his face and tried to ignore the way the entire room smelled like Stiles. Especially his bed. And the dirty clothes piled haphazardly in a basket. “Stiles, don't be difficult. We should—”

“Derek, do you find me attractive?” Stiles asked nonchalantly. He finally found what he was looking for and pulled an old, leather-bound book out of his bag and waved it around a bit in triumphant. He placed the book on his desk and then turned all of his attention to Derek.

Derek's heart was racing and he'd broken out in a sweat. He dug the heel of his hand into one of his eye sockets, then pushed the word out. “Yes.”

He refused to look at Stiles because he didn't know what he'd see and that terrified him. Would he be upset or disgusted by Derek's confession? Derek was older, maybe Stiles would find it creepy. Maybe he would pity Derek and his unrequited lo—attraction, not love. When Stiles didn't respond, Derek finally dropped his hands and looked up. Stiles was staring at him with a tiny smile on his face. “Are you panicking right now?”

“Yes.” His voice was soft but firm and Derek held Stiles' eyes. It was suddenly very important that Stiles understand how freaked out Derek was and why locking himself in the room with him wasn't the best idea. “So maybe you should break the—”

The rest of the words dried on Derek's tongue as Stiles rose. Stiles raised a foot but then paused, foot still in the air and eyes locked on Derek's face. Amber eyes traced every inch until Stiles nodded and placed his foot back on the ground. Within a few strides, Stiles's lean body was within grabbing distance. Derek's fingers dug into his thighs. One long-fingered hand reached forward, the index finger lightly touching one of Derek's eyebrows. Wide green eyes met smiling golden ones as Stiles's finger trailed down Derek's face and came to rest at the corner of Derek's mouth. Just as Stiles opened his own to no doubt ask another question, Derek interrupted.

“Stiles, you need to be careful about what you ask me.” Derek's voice came out deeper and hoarser than usual. “I may say something you don't like and we both know I can't take anything back or pretend I didn't mean it. So just...please, be careful.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath as he stepped away from Derek. Derek's heart stumbled as Stiles turned away from him and he didn't know what to think. He watched, afraid of what would happen next yet happy just to be in Stiles's company, as Stiles stomped over to his desk and picked up the old book once more. He opened it to a page that had been bookmarked and turned to Derek. “Deaton gave this to me. It's another spellbook and one of the spells is basically a reversal to most minor incantations.”

Derek's eyebrows shot up. “Are you going to use it?”

“I will if you want or we can wait until the first spell dissipates. Which, by the way, shouldn't be more than a day or two according to Deaton.” Stiles's long fingers idly played with the pages of the book as he stepped forward once more. He stopped several feet away and watched Derek closely. “Do you know why I chose that spell to try on Scott?”

The sudden question caught Derek off-guard and he answered before he'd even thought about it. “No. But I figured it was because you thought it would be funny.”

A slight grimace marred Stiles's face for a moment. “There was that, though now I'm thinking it wouldn't have been any more fun for Scott than it has been for you. The main reason had been...well, basically, I wanted Scott to see what it felt like to not be able to lie. Even about little things like whether he hungry or cold. I don't think he—or any of you, really—know what it's like to have to always tell the truth or end up getting called out.” Stiles scowled. “That probably sounds awful.”

Derek frowned and stared at the floor near Stiles' feet. “You know we can't just turn off our senses. I'm sorry if I—if we make you uncomfortable.”

Hurried footsteps, then Stiles was in front of him grabbing his face and pulling it up. “Dude, no! That's not what I meant. I meant I wanted to be on the other end of it. I wanted to ask Scott questions and not wonder if he's telling me the truth.” Stiles's hands slid back until his fingers were threaded through Derek's hair. He held Derek's gaze as he spoke. “I wouldn't want you to turn off any part of yourself—you or Scott or Isaac or even Cora. Your wolf senses have saved my butt too many times for me to resent them.”

Taking deep breaths, Derek could only nod. Stiles nodded back then tried to pull away, but Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles' wrists and gently held him in place. A soft smile tugged at Stiles mouth and eyes. “I'll always use my wolf senses to save your butt.”

Stiles snorted but his grin grew to its normal size. “Gee, thanks. Now let me grab the book so I can undo this stupid spell already.”

Derek rubbed his thumbs against the inside of Stiles's wrists at the pulse point. He felt his heartbeat pick up speed when Derek didn't relinquish his hold. “Wait. Ask me one more question.”

“Any old question, or one in particular?”

His throat suddenly dry, Derek licked his lips then forced the words out. “One in particular. Ask me: Derek, will you promise to try and always be truthful with me in the future, even when you don't want to be?”

Stiles gasped and his fingers tightened in Derek's hair. “Derek. Will you promise me that you'll try to honestly answer my questions and be more open with your feelings in the future?” He paused, then quickly added: “even when you don't want to!”

Derek rolled his eyes at the revision. “Yes, Stiles, I promise I will.”

The brilliance of Stiles's smile washed away any doubt Derek might have held at his ability to keep his promise. He would do anything to keep that look on Stiles's face. “That's all I ask, Sourwolf.”

Derek growled at the name. Stiles just laughed then leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Derek's frowning mouth. Freezing, Derek didn't know how to respond. Luckily, Stiles didn't wait for a response before he chuckled and backed away to pick up the book he'd dropped on the ground. Derek still hadn't moved when Stiles turned to him, presumably ready to cast the undoing spell. Stiles's head cocked to one side. “Are you okay?”

“Uh...you kissed me.” Derek's face felt numb as his shock began to wear off and panic started setting in.

“Yeah?” Stiles looked even more confused as he sat on the end of his bed, book in his lap waiting to be used. “Is that not okay? You said you were attracted to me.”

“No, it is not okay.” Derek snarled as he flung himself out of the chair he was occupying and across the room. He tried to get as far away from Stiles as he could but the mountain ash prevented any real escape. As he hit the barrier, Derek suddenly couldn't draw enough breathe. His panic increased tenfold as his knees gave out and he hit the floor. Bracing one hand on the floor, he grabbed at his throat with the other and tried to suck more air into his lungs. Just as he was sure he was going to pass out, cool fingers wrapped around the back of the neck and rubbed soothingly at the tense muscles. Stiles's voice, when he spoke, sounded like it came from across town though Derek could feel his lips brushing against his ear.

“Hey, hey, hey. Easy, big guy.” Derek tried to concentrate on the words and not the crushing sense of doom he felt in his chest. “I need you to listen to my voice and my heart beat. Hear how steady they are? Here,” Stiles pried Derek's hand away from his throat and pressed it against his chest, “feel the beat and try to match it. Listen to my breathing too.”

Derek felt and heard each contraction of Stiles's heart and that was all he allowed himself to focus on. He tried to synchronize his breaths with Stiles's and after what felt like hours his body began to relax. His breathing became easier and his heart no long thundered in his chest. He sucked in one last large breath then turned his head to apologize to Stiles but Stiles spoke first. “Okay, so if you are going to have a panic attack every time we kiss I'm not sure I see where this relationship is going.”

Derek swallowed down another surge of panic at the word 'relationship'. “Stiles, we aren't in a relationship.”

Stiles reeled back like Derek had struck him and Derek felt like he'd punched a kitten. Before his guilt could really kick in though, Stiles's eyes narrowed and he slapped the back of Derek's head like an errant child. “This is about Kate, isn't it? And Ms. Blake.”

Derek really wished Stiles had already undone the truth spell. He looked away as he answered. “Yes. Bad things happen when I let myself care about people. It'll be better for you if we don't go anywhere near my feelings for you.”

***

_Smack!_

“Ouch! Okay, stop hitting me!” Derek yelled as he scrambled out of Stiles's reach and rubbed the back of his head like Stiles had actually hurt him. While his back was turned, Stiles waved his hand and jumped up and down to try to get the stinging to stop. Hitting werewolves should definitely go on the “Things To Not Do” list. Because, seriously, how many more times is he going to be able to hit Derek before he does permanent damage? Once Derek was settled on Stiles's computer chair and staring glumly at him Stiles put his game face on. Time for some tough love.

“Two things, asshole.” Stiles marched up to him, fist in the air. He extended one finger toward Derek's face and prayed he'd pull back more than just a bloody stump. “First, the two people you let yourself care about were fucking psychos _before_ they ever met you. In fact, both of them were only using you to rack up a higher body count. So it's not like your penis makes normal people into serial killers! You do not have a Penis of Doom! Second!” Another finger joined the first and Stiles was more than a little satisfied at the shocked look on Derek's face. “You want to ignore your feelings? Fine, it's not like that's super unhealthy or anything. But what about mine? Do they not matter to you at all?”

If Derek's eyebrows got any closer together Stiles was convinced they were going to mate and produce something truly horrible, like an 80s porno 'stache. Or maybe they'd get stuck and Derek would be left with a permanent scowl on his face—not that anyone would notice a difference!

“Of course they matter.” Derek mumbled and Stiles was extremely grateful for that truth spell suddenly. Because, despite his promise earlier, Stiles knew that that was an admission that Derek wouldn't willingly make otherwise. He opened his mouth to push Derek further, but Derek raised a hand. “They matter, Stiles, but they don't matter more than your life. They can't.”

Stiles felt like the earth was shifting beneath his feet and he no longer knew where to step. He took a few halting steps forward until he was right in front of Derek, and Derek spread his legs without hesitation and pulled Stiles between them. Where Derek's palms rested on Stiles's hips felt like Derek was branding him. The touch seared through his layers of clothes and into his skin. Unsure of his welcome, Stiles reached out and lightly laid his right hand against Derek's scruffy jaw and cheek. Derek's eyes fluttered shut and he inhaled a shaky breath. A little more confident, Stiles leaned forward and slowly pressed a kiss to Derek's forward. When all Derek did was lean further into Stiles, Stiles moved on to Derek's eyes and kissed the closed lids. Then the tip of Derek's nose. He rubbed his thumb across one cheekbone and kissed the other simultaneously. He peppered kisses onto as much of Derek's face as he could reach, but he didn't kiss his mouth.

Once Derek made a tiny noise of disappointment when Stiles got close to his lips but then retreated, Stiles stopped. Derek's eyes slowly blinked open and met Stiles's gaze. “Derek. Nothing will happen to me.”

“You run with wolves, Stiles. You can't know that for sure.” Derek whispered. His face looked so pained at the thought of something happening that Stiles almost backed off just to get that look off his face. But this was too important to let go.

“You're right, I can't. But I do know, with absolute certainty, that if something does happen you will have done everything in your power to stop it. And that's all anyone can ask for,” Stiles said. He thought for a moment and then added. “Same way I know that I would do anything I could to protect you.”

Derek looked like he was going to argue some more, so Stiles tried to get creative and just hoped that it would pay off. “Would you die for me?”

“Yes.”

Stiles smiled at the easy answer. “Me too.”

Derek growled protectively at the statement but that just made Stiles grin wider. “You had better not put yourself in harms way for me or any of the other wolves. We can heal.”

Ignoring the suggestion, Stiles tapped the end of Derek's nose with his index finger then laughed at the face Derek made. He tried to step away but Derek just tightened his thighs around him, and Stiles couldn't help but think dirty thoughts at that. As if hearing those thoughts, Derek groaned plaintively and relaxed his hold. Snorting, Stiles grabbed the poor spellbook from the floor again. “Okay, let's reverse this damn spell so we can solidify these newly professed feelings with some hanky-spanky.”

Derek sputtered. “I'm pretty sure you mean: hanky-panky.”

Stiles winked and eyed Derek lewdly. “Not the way I do it, stud.”

Derek groaned again and turned his eyes to the ceiling. “What the hell have I gotten myself into?”

Stiles leaned in and pressed another quick kiss to Derek's surprised mouth, then stepped back and cleared his throat importantly. “Now, just sit there and relax. This shouldn't take but a second.”

Derek nodded, serious eyebrows in place. Snorting softly, Stiles opened to the marked page and looked over the incantation. He memorized the short lines, closed the book and held it to his chest, and then closed his eyes to concentrate. Slow, deep breaths and Stiles spoke the Archaic Latin words with confidence. He felt the spark of magic light up in his chest and then the warmth of the magic flowing through his body. A quick inhale from Derek told Stiles that _something_ magical hit the wolf. He peeked one eye open. “Did it work?”

Green eyes rolled toward the ceiling. “I don't know.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out. “Fine. What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?”

“What? I'm not telling you—” A sudden smile split Derek's face, lighting up his eyes. “I'm not going to tell you.”

Grinning widely, Stiles tossed the book onto the desk and crawled onto Derek's lap. There was only a slight hesitation before Derek lightly placed his hands onto Stiles's hips. Stiles looped his arms around Derek's shoulder, gently carding his hands through Derek's hair. “So, you want to talk about our feelings some more?”

Warm hands pushed up under Stiles's shirt and then jerked Stiles's whole body forward until it was pressed against Derek's. “Not really.”

Stiles was laughing when Derek kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had originally planned for this to have some sexytimes at the end but...I don't know. It just seemed finished. Or I got lazy. But! If anyone wants to read the resulting sexytimes just hit me up in the comments and I will probably comply. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated (especially concrit). :)
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://www.tyhoechlinsabs.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
